


Pleasant Journey

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Young Evan Lukas tries to go out to have some fun. His uncle Peter ruins everything.
Relationships: Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: Rusty Kink





	Pleasant Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Extra warning for wider implications of Lukascest. Written for this prompt:
> 
> "Teenage Evan is not adjusting well to serving the Lonely, so his parents ask his uncle Peter to maybe teach him a few lessons. Show him the ropes. Provide some discipline.
> 
> Any direction is good, so long as involves some naughty badtouch. Maybe Peter brings Evan somewhere public and starts invisibly touching and exposing him, so Evan has to stay invisible himself unless he wants to be seen. Maybe Peter doesn't care at all about his nephew's aptitude towards the Lonely, and just wants a hole to fuck."

The train is crowded and full of people, and Evan loves it. He looks around excitedly as he stands near the doors, holding onto a pole. He allows himself to look people in the eyes if they gaze in his direction, smiling to them; he doesn't even mind if he gets weird looks in return, he's just so happy to be here. He has been stuck at the Moorland House for so long, with only his family and the house staff for company. And neither make good company when you're out to make a connection.

Evan is on his way to London, and once he's there, he's going to explore the city. He's going to roam the streets, visit every cafe that comes his way- hell, he’ll even try to slip into a club, although there is no way that will work out. He has been planning this escapade for weeks and he's so glad he finally got a chance to make it, and he's going to take full advantage of it. He's going to be around people. He's going to talk to someone today. He-

He doesn't sense the presence of another person near him until someone steps into his personal space and a large hand comes down on his shoulder.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Uncle Peter whispers straight into his ear, pressing close to him.

Evan's knees buckle with disbelief and fear. He can't believe it, he was so careful! He bribed servants to cover for him! Peter brings his other hand down on Evan's waist, clasping him lightly, which makes Evan look frantically around him. Nobody is paying attention to them- to him, of course they can’t see Peter, and maybe they won't pay attention even if he screams for help, but that would only put them in danger, wouldn't it? He has heard what Peter does to people who get in his way, even if it's just by existing. Evan doesn't want anyone to be harmed.

So with a sigh, Evan slips behind the veil of invisibility, joining Peter there. The world takes a grayscale in his eyes, and the people near them appear to be lost in fog. He misses the warmth of their presences already, and shivers at the idea of being alone with his uncle.

Disappointed with Evan, Evan’s parents have put him into Peter’s care. On the surface, Peter is nice enough, friendly and almost warm compared to everyone else in their family, too much so; he likes to let his hands linger on Evan’s shoulders, stares at him too intensely. Evan wants so much to pretend that he doesn’t understand what it means, that silent attention, but he has his unpleasant theories. Given the way Peter is touching him now, it seems like he was correct about one of them, the one he had mostly dismissed for being far-fetched, too awful to believe.

"I just wanted to see the city," he whispers back, his voice small.

"And you couldn't talk to anyone in the family about this?" Peter chuckles, sliding his hand over Evan's stomach. He pulls Evan back until their bodies are flush against each other, and Evan's cheeks heat up over their closeness. His uncle is so tall, so broad, much bigger than Evan himself is. Evan won’t stand a chance against him in a struggle.

"I didn't think it would do any good," Evan says, and that's putting it mildly. He licks his lips, which feel hopelessly dry. "What are you doing, Uncle Peter?"

His heart is beating fast, so hard he can feel it in his ears. Peter doesn't say anything, simply sliding his hand down until he can tug the hem of Evan's shirt upwards, exposing a sliver of his stomach. Evan bites his lip, looking around the car again. The train has stopped and there are more people entering it, but it's like Evan and Peter are closed inside a sphere; nobody tries to get near them. Peter pushes his hand underneath Evan's shirt, stroking the bare flesh of his stomach as he presses their cheeks together, his beard scratchy against Evan’s smooth skin.

"You have been causing quite a lot of grief to your parents." Peter pushes his hand all the way up to Evan's chest, running a heavy palm over his nipples; if it wasn’t already obvious what he has in mind, this touch would evaporate the last doubts from Evan’s mind. Peter’s other hand drops down from Evan's shoulder to the waistband of his trousers, fiddling with the button on the front. "I have promised them I will do my best to show you the ropes. Teach you how things work."

Peter undoes the button before grasping Evan's zipper. Evan shakes hard as Peter unzips his fly, pulling the front of his trousers open so he can push his big hand inside, sliding it underneath Evan's briefs.

"Oh, what is this?" Peter slides a fingertip up the length of Evan's cock, making Evan shiver all over. Much to his shame, his cock has firmed up, and only stiffens more as Peter strokes it. "Does it excite you, being touched like this by your own uncle? You dirty boy."

"It doesn't!" For the first time, Evan tries to pull away, but that just makes Peter grasp his cock with a full hand, giving it a rough stroke. Evan gasps, going still; it's just so intense, feeling calloused skin against his sensitive flesh like this, having someone squeeze him so tight. His breathing quickening, Evan rests his head against Peter's chest, closing his eyes as Peter's fist moves along his cock, pumping him from root to head.

"Don't lie, Evan. That's not the kind of behavior we wish from you." Peter grasps his nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling the bud between them. Evan grinds down on his lower lip with his teeth, desperately trying to keep any sounds in as Peter does the same with his other nipple, his fist moving even faster on Evan's cock. Peter's own cock is pressing against Evan's back, hard and throbbing, so enormous in size that it frightens Evan. 

"You know, this was supposed to be a punishment, but look at you, you're absolutely loving it." Peter laughs again, turning his face towards Evan so he can nip at his earlobe. "What a little slut."

Peter pulls his hand out from beneath Evan's shirt, reaching up to grasp him by his hair instead. Before Evan knows it, Peter is turning him to face him and mashes their lips together, his tongue sliding easily into Evan's surprised, open mouth. Peter tastes him forcefully, sucking on Evan's own tongue as he releases Evan's hair and cock and grasps the waistband of his trousers, pushing them all the way past his hips.

Evan groans against Peter's mouth, wanting to bite down but not daring to, knowing that they are surrounded by countless strangers. He doesn't want to be caught like this, kissing his own uncle, his cock hard and leaking and exposed. He gasps for air when Peter pulls away, eyes opening, shuddering when Peter grabs his wrist.

"Hold onto that," Peter says, guiding Evan's hand to the pole to join the one that is already there. Evan grips the pole with both hands, looking around nervously; nobody is looking in their direction, but Evan isn't as connected to their God as Peter is, and he doesn't know if his invisibility will hold like Peter's will. So he goes along with Peter when Peter pushes his clothing all the way down to his ankles and forces him into a wider stance, even as he trembles and feels sick. Peter is down on his knees behind him now, spreading his buttocks apart with his thumbs.

"Tell me, slut." Peter's breath is warm on his arse, his mouth hovering close to Evan's hole. "Has anyone ever taken you?"

"N-no one." Evan shudders, clutching the pole tighter. He can't believe how fast all of this is happening. "Uncle Peter, please-!"

His words die in his throat when Peter closes his mouth over his hole, starting to lick it. Evan jumps at the sensation; he didn't think that it would feel so intense. Peter keeps his spread open with his thumbs, lapping at his hole with long, thorough strokes of his tongue before tracing the rim with the tip, teasing the clenched entrance before starting to ease his tongue in. Evan cries out, gripping the pole with white-knuckled hands as Peter thrusts with his tongue, breaching him.

It’s the first time a tongue has ever been up in his arse, but he knows it won’t be the only thing entering him today; he knows Peter didn’t ask him about whether he’s been taken already just for the fun of it. He wails deep in his throat, closing his eyes tight as Peter fucks him slowly with his tongue. Or rather tries to, as Evan’s body is clenching up tight, making it hard for anything to enter it.

“Evan, let your uncle in.” Peter’s hands come up on his hips, stroking them. “It will make things easier for you.” Peter pulls his tongue away and licks Evan from the outside again, getting him slick and wet. Evan groans, but he can’t deny that it feels good, his cock throbbing over every slippery touch. He looks at the people around them through the veil of the Lonely, wondering if any of them have any idea. Can they sense anything, hear distant echoes, smell him?

He doesn’t want to know. Taking a deep breath, he forces his body to relax, soften up. He breathes deeply in and out as Peter’s tongue slides inside him again, stroking the inside of his arse, fucking him open.

After a while, Peter pulls away, nuzzling the inside of Evan’s thigh before standing up.

“You are so lovely like this,” Peter praises him, unbuckling his belt. The cling of the buckle is loud in Evan’s ears, as is the smooth slide of the leather as Peter pulls the belt open. “You wanted to be near people so bad. What would they think of you if they saw you like this, aching for my cock?”

“I don’t-!”

“Maybe we should find out.” A zipper slides down and cloth rustles, but Evan can barely hear either sound over his own horrified heartbeat. “Maybe our God should withdraw, and let everyone see you.”

“No, please!” Evan looks over his shoulder, sound sticking to his throat when he sees that Peter has pulled himself out, holding his cock in his hand. It’s massive, resting thickly on his palm as he strokes it; it takes a few seconds until Evan is able to collect himself, and cry out: “Uncle Peter, please don’t let them see me!”

“But you like people so much. Don’t you want to be seen?” Peter closes the distance between them, pressing himself against Evan’s bare arse. He rubs against him, cock nestling between Evan’s arse cheeks, twitching against him. “I thought this was your grand debut. Or is that you don’t want people to know what a hungry little whore you are?”

Resting one hand on Evan’s hip, Peter pulls away from him again and takes the other one down to his arse, pushing a thick fingertip against Evan’s hole. He presses it inside, the slide of it eased by the saliva, but it’s still uncomfortable, making Evan groan. He clenches around the finger as it slides further within him, which makes Peter grunt, but his uncle doesn’t stop, pushing with his finger until it’s up inside Evan to the knuckle. He feels around with it, finding a spot that makes Evan gasp.

“I mean, just look at this.” Peter rubs the spot hard, turning Evan’s body hot with pleasure unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Evan pants with an open mouth, back arching as Peter starts to fuck him with his finger, hitting that sweet spot over and over again, making him jump with every thrust. “You are loving this, Evan. You want me inside you.”

“N-no,” Evan whimpers, but his hips are moving on their own accord, jerking back and forth as Peter fucks him with his finger. His cock is curving towards his stomach, twitching hard as it pre-come drips down from it. He groans when Peter pulls his finger out, his hole aching from the whole intrusion.

Or perhaps from the need to be filled.

Peter spits on his hand, rubbing the saliva onto Evan’s hole. Evan shudders as Peter presses close to him, his chest pressing against Evan’s back as he guides the head of his cock to Evan’s waiting hole. It feels big against him, too big; Evan whimpers, hanging his head low as he grips the pole tight, breathing fast in and out as he tries to keep his body relaxed. _It will hurt less, it will hurt less, it will hurt less-_

He can’t stop himself from screaming when Peter thrusts forward, entering him. He slaps one hand over his mouth, stifling himself the best he can as Peter works his way inside him with sharp little thrusts, until his balls come to contact with Evan’s arse. Evan pants behind his hand, unable to believe that this just happened- his uncle is inside him- Peter is so big and Evan is so full and it’s just _so_ much-

“Good boy,” Peter whispers, kissing Evan on his neck. That soft, gentle touch feels somehow worse than everything else that has taken place so far, making Evan jerk away; Peter reaches for his jaw and grasps it tight, pulling him back so he can bury his face against Evan’s neck. He sucks on Evan's flesh as he rolls his hips, his cock sliding within Evan’s painfully tight arse.

“I hope your father won’t be upset with me for getting to you before he got a chance,” Peter murmurs against his skin, against the bruise that is blooming there. Evan stiffens at his words, his brain refusing to understand what he’s hearing. “It’s usually the father’s right in our family, to initiate their children into the adult world. Well, I’m sure he will be pleased to know how tight you are, how responsive.”

Evan wasn’t crying before, despite all his devastation, but now tears well up in his eyes, and he clenches tight around Peter’s cock. Peter moans at the sensation, nipping at the bruise he has just sucked into Evan’s neck before pulling away, grasping Evan by his hair while resting his other hand on Evan’s hip, gripping down with his fingers.

Peter fucks him hard, making Evan whimper from every rough thrust. His cock punches against the sensitive spot inside Evan, sending a wave of pleasure after another running through Evan’s body, sweetening the sting of the pain. Evan can’t stop crying, sobbing as Peter pounds into him, his cock jerking hard between his legs even though neither of them are even touching it. How can his body find this so good? Is he really a slut?

The idea makes Evan cry even harder, and he howls against his own hand as Peter fucks him, filling his eyes with stars. His balls are tightening, drawing up, his cock twitching even harder and faster as he gets closer to the edge, his body beyond pain now. There is only the awful pleasure, his uncle’s heavy breathing against his ear.

He comes with a loud cry, cock jerking out its seed as his body squeezes tight around Peter’s cock. Peter moans behind him, releasing Evan’s hair so he can grab his hips with both hands, fucking him harder and harder until finally going still inside him, cock twitching within Evan as he empties his balls inside him. His semen is hot and wet as it rushes inside Evan, filling him, ruining him.

Evan is shaking hard as Peter pulls slowly out of him, a dribble of semen instantly escaping his arse as Peter’s softening cock slips out of him. It trickles down to the back of his thigh, leaving a sticky trail; Evan whimpers against his hand, feeling as his lips and jaw tremble.

He wants to die.

“Well done, Evan.” Peter grasps him by his hair again, forcing Evan to face him. He takes Evan by the wrist and pulls his hand off his mouth so he can kiss him, deep and thorough. He gives Evan’s lower lip a sharp nip before pulling away, stroking his face for a moment before stepping away from him entirely.

Evan has never felt so alone, so abandoned. He stays there, his trousers and underwear still down to his ankles, dripping come, face wet with tears and still clutching the pole with one hand. Peter tucks himself back into his trousers and redresses quickly, humming to himself.

“If only these people could see you now,” Peter comments as he looks over to Evan, smiling wide. “I’m sure they would be shocked, knowing that such a whore has been among their midst all this time. I would stay with our God in your position, but maybe you want to declare it to the world, how much you loved my cock.”

Peter waves at him as he steps out of their sphere of solitude, and through the grey Evan can see Peter approach the car doors that are opening to let people in and out; the train has stopped. Peter disappears, leaving him all on his own.

Evan stands there, watching as fog gathers around him, growing ever thicker until the whole outside world has disappeared from sight. There’s just Evan and his God, and the knowledge that there is no escape for him, and never was.


End file.
